Mobile phones now have functionality and applications that provide useful digital maps. In addition, given a starting point, a route can be generated by which a user can navigate to a destination. Such routes are typically constructed for vehicle drivers and include such instructions as, “Turn left on Main Street.” The driver can then easily drive to the desired destination without any prior knowledge of the location.
In addition, multiple modes of transportation are supported so that a single route can include walking, taking a train, taking a bus, and the like. However, support for such multiple modes is limited.
Because travelers can face hurdles when attempting to take advantage of multiple mode routes, there remains room for improvement.